What's Wrong With Waffle Town?
by MiyakiRume
Summary: As soon as Angela moved to Waffle Town, she KNEW there was something wrong.... This is my first fanfic.
1. The Beginning

Innocent Angela didn't know that there was something wrong with Waffle Town. She dismissed the captain, Pascal was his name, as a crazy old eccentric man. Old people always get excuses. Angela was forced to be taken to some shack they called a bait shop. Ozzie, the man behind the cash register seemed fairly normal. He didn't talk much, and if he did talk it was fish related. "WHERE IS THAT VARMIT OF A SON?!" yelled old Captain Pascal. And that's when Angela saw Toby. She automatically suspected something was wrong with him. Toby's eyes didn't open. He looked funny with his white hair and such. Toby also seemed…crazy. After Angela settled down in her new farm she swore to find out what was really wrong with him.

Angela was then taken to a small farm, where this one guy named Craig taught her "Farmer 101." And by "Farmer 101" it meant slave chores. She had to pull out weeds, water and plant crops, and harvest the crops for money Angela was never going to get. All for a handful of G and some rusty equipment. By the end of the day, Angela had an extreme loathing for Craig and a really bad back. Then this fat porky thing called "Mayor" asked her to choose where she wanted her farm. Angela asked for the Caramel Lake District one because she liked caramel. She excused "Mayor", too because he looked pretty darn old. When she slept, weird things started to happen.

Her dream was pitch black, but she could hear a couple of voices in her head. "Hello there, and welcome to Waffle Town! I can see that you did not have an enjoyable time, so far. Well, and you're already beginning to find out some of the villager's true identities," said a deep booming male voice. "Hey, let me talk, too! You're hogging up all the attention as usual," said a not as deep male voice. "Well, you must figure out YOUR true identity before you uncover the one's of the villagers," said the not as deep voice. "So that is why you shall meet us tomorrow at midnight by the beach down on the bottom of the Caramel Lake District," said the deeper voice, and her dream was over.

Angela spent the day, hard at work on the piece of land people called her "farm." Moo Moo farms to be exact. Angela wanted a whole ton of animals, so she believed that if she named her farm that, cows would come. At least, she hoped so. Angela need to know once and for all if she wasn't crazy, so she took up the whole, "meet me at midnight," offer.

It was dark. Very dark. Well, no duh, it was midnight. Angela repeatedly checked her watch while on the beach. 12:00. A light came, and two figures stepped out of it. One was this silver haired guy with funny marks on his face, who was also wearing a black robe, and the other was this red-haired guy wearing a dress. Angela laughed at them, until they began to talk. It was then she realized that this wasn't a dream. Angela's dreams were never comedies, sadly. "WHO ARE YOU?!" yelled Angela. "We are your mentors and we advise you know to shut up," said the guy in the robe. "We come with an important message," said red-hair. "To floss every day? Well sorry, but there is no floss in this godforsaken village," said Angela, pissed off because she lost her composure. "No, but you're a witch!" said black robe. Red-hair started to clap. Angela screamed, and tackled black-robe. Unfortunately for our heroine, red-hair was quite muscular and he separated the two. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" yelled Angela. "I mean, you can use magic!" said black-robe. "Heeeey, you don't look like Harry Potter!" said Angela. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" said black-robe. "Take this staff ,bracelet, and instruction guide" said red-hair. "The staff can help you channel your magic, and the bracelet is a lie detector. The instruction guide is for idiots like you," hissed black-robe. Red-hair and black robe disappeared in the light, right before Angela was about to hurt them. But for now, she had more interesting things to do….


	2. ZOMBIE!

Hello, all you readers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon in any way whatsoever.

Angela moved around uncomfortably in the tiny bush. She was spying on Toby. Now, that may seem quite wrong, BUT she needed to find out what was wrong with all these people before she completely lost all her sanity…. "HEY! WHO ARE YOU? THIS IS MY STORY I GET TO TELL IT IN MY POINT OF VIEW!" screamed Angela. "GEEZ OKAY! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" screamed third person. "Let's start from the beginning," I said.

Who: Toby

What: Finding out just what is wrong with him.

When: Today

Where: At the beach…? Where else?

Why: I don't know.

How: I didn't get that far.

I screamed and threw the cheesy detective note cards against the wall. This IS NO HELP. How am I going to find out…? I know! It's spying time! "HAVE IT YOUR WAY, THIRD PERSON! THIS SOUNDS WEIRD," yelled Angela. Third person smirked.

After humming the Pink Panther theme like two hundred times, Angela finally got to a little bush, in where she could spy on the lazy fisherman. It was pretty boring. He napped a lot. And fished a lot. Then, Angela saw something. He caught a fish, and then ate it. The fish was alive. And he ate it. HE ATE A FREAKING LIVE FISH. That was the most exciting part of the DAY.

Night time~

Toby was still at the freaking beach. Angela was still behind the cramped bush. Toby was napping. BUT THEN he woke up, and started to sleep walk (?). Angela immediately snapped to attention. Toby was kind of drooling a lot, and he had two arms raised, and he was making weird noises. Angela came to the conclusion that Toby was a zombie.

CLUE: 1. He has white hair, which means he's old. That means he's been dead for a loooong time.

CLUE 2: He naps a lot. Like zombies. They hunt in the night.

CLUE 3: He ate a fish raw. Only zombies can do something as disgusting as that.

CLUE 4: He's crazy and on drugs. ZOMBIES NEED DRUGS TO LIVE. It said so in Angela's instruction manual for her staff (?)

Angela decided to take immediate action. She jumped out of the bushes, valiantly risking her lives for others. "THAT'S RIGHT! I'M A HERO!" said Angela. Anyways, she grabbed her wand/staff, and shot a water ball at Toby. "NO YOU NOOB! YOU CAN'T AFFECT IT WITH WATER! IT'S A FREAKING WATER POKEMON!" screamed black-robe. Angela very confused, shot a leaf hurricane thingy at Toby, and he went back to his nap. "You mean these people are Pokémon…?" thought Angela. "NO! I WAS USING THAT AS AN EXAMPLE," said black-robe. Mayor Fatty came up. "Oh noes, we're screwed!" thought Angela. "True dat," said black-robe. "Cookie?" he asked, holding up a tray of sugar cookies. "Oh, sure!" said Angela, and took a cookie. He skipped back to his town. Angela moved a rock in his path with her staff/wand and he tripped. Angela laughed. "YOU SHOULDN'T USE YOUR POWER TO HURT PEOPLE!!!!!" said red-hair. Angela psshed, but she didn't know that our favorite nerd was watching her….


	3. Gill

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted. Sorry, for not mentioning this in the first chapter. __

PLEASE RATE AND/OR REVIEW. It really helps. Thank you! :D

Gill's POV

The girl caught on quite quickly. That surprised me. She already figured out what Toby is. She may even figure out who I am. *evil laugh* Ahem. Even though she fell for that stupid brochure, I'm quite sure she'll figure out everything about everyone, nosy little kid. The girl seemed to destroy Toby's other side with a leaf hurricane. I am afraid that the two super naturals (A/N: OF HARVEST MOOON!) already got to her. BUT I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING. "GILLY, HUN! I want you to file eight hundred ninety seven documents at work tomorrow! Love you~~!" squealed Mayor Porky. Gill screamed in frustration. Now, he won't be able to spy on the new kid. He would have to spend his ENTIRE day filing those documents. He sniffed pathetically.

Angela slept and red-hair and black robe sent her subliminal messages about taxes, or something related with money. ANYWAYS, Angela had ANOTHER job to do.

"RENEE!" screamed Angela, as she ran into Brownie Ranch. "WHUT?!" yelled Renee. Renee was getting all excited because nothing exciting happened in her boring life. "OHMIGAWSH! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S A ZOMBIE! LOCK THE DOOORS! WE MUST PROTECT OUR BRAINS!!!" yelled Angela. Renee sighed. "I'm pretty sure Toby is normal. But GILL he's not normal. Why don't you figure out to see what's wrong with him?" said Renee. "But… but… your brain…" said Angela. "I don't have a brain, remember?" said Renee. "Nobody has a brain. Gill has a calculator, but we don't have brains," said Renee. The threat was gone. Angela became kind of guilty because she attacked Toby with a leaf hurricane because she thought he was a brain-eating zombie. Well, she had a new job.

Who: Gill

What: I'm trying to not get pissed at you, cards.

When: I don't know.

Where: I don't know.

Why: CUZ I FEEL LIKE IT.

How: KLESFOIDSF JSD

Angela shoved the cards in the cow fodder bin.

"Hi, Elli!" said Angela, waving at her best adult friend. Elli was about to return the greeting, but Gill came. "ELLI! BACK TO WORK! WE HAVE FIVE HUNDRED MORE DOCUMENTS TO FILE!" Gill barked. Elli started to cry, and Gill began to pace in frustration. In all the commotion, no one noticed Angela go through the wall, with her epic wand/staff. She watched and waited. Gill sat there, and was drawing pictures of people, while Elli was filing. Elli was oblivious to everything, but the documents. She had a certain way of focusing solely on her work. Gill was finished drawing some manga like pictures of people, and went to get a cup of…OH MY HARVEST GAWD. "HEY! That's me! Don't take my name in vain!" yelled red-hair." *Gasp* It's the Harvest Gawd," thought Angela. "DARN TOOTIN!" said HD. (A.N: High Definition. LAWL) *Ahem* And Gill was drinking a cup of…blood. BLOOOD. Gill, then, lashed around and broke the wall in the blink of an eye. Angela trembled. "So you have figured out who I am," said Gill. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" yelped Angela. "DOESN'T EVERY GIRL READ TWILIGHT?" asked Gill. "No. I don't like it," said Angela. (A/N: Please don't kill me.) Elli gasped, she was finally paying attention. Gill picked up Angela in a swoosh, and teleported before Elli could compute what happened.

The two ended up at an island of some sort. "Toucan Island," said Harvest Gawd flatly"We're dead. Gill knows!" hissed black-robe. "Whatevs," said the Harvest Gawd. Gill smiled evilly at Angela. Angela gulped. "SAVE ME!" she thought.


	4. RAWR!

Thank you to Haine-nichan for reviewing! It really helped. I read all your stories before I made an account on fanfic, so THANK YOU! :D Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted.

"So you have figured out what I am…" said Gill. "Actually, no," said Angela. "WHAT?! Didn't you see me drink my cup of blood? Didn't you see me knock down the wall, detecting what little fragment of a mind you have? DIDN'T YOU SEE MY _insert word__ FANGS?!" screamed Gill. Angela sat, deep in thought. "Fine, I'll take you hostage, NEXT TIME," said Gill, and with a flourish of his cape, he left.

"Okay, so we should watch out for Gill," thought Angela. And whenever Angela thought she tended to close her eyes. So she didn't notice that she walked right into Jin. "OOOOOOOWCH!" yelled Angela. With very JERKY movements, Jin turned around. "I…see…you…have…fallen," said Jin, in a TECHNOLOGICAL VOICE. Angela grumbled. He certainly was suspicious. Jin told Angela that she should come to the hospital. Angela took all her shots, so she thought why not? Wait. Angela noticed a small indentation on the doctors left ankle. She lunged at it, and the indentation fell off revealing…batteries. Eighteen Double A batteries. Jin joined Angela on the floor. After shoving him off, Angela ran off taking the batteries with her. Laughing evilly as she did so.

"What did you do that for?! THAT WAS THE ONLY DOCTOR!!!" yelled the Harvest Gawd. Angela, as usual, ignored him. And walked off quite happy with the batteries. She didn't know that the old lady that worked with Jin was replacing his batteries, and that Gill was spying, AGAIN.

"Why so depressed…? Do you feel guilt from your actions," said black robe. "No, I… I… didn't get to use my detective cards!" yelled Angela, as she sobbed in the middle of a forest she wandered in to. Her bawling was interrupted by Luke screaming nonsensical words as he chopped the forest up into itty-bitty pieces. "HEY! HEY YOU! YOU PUNK! YOU'RE STEALING MY WOOD!" yelled Angela, as she made an attempt to lunge at Luke. Unfortunately, even nature itself hated Angela, and she ran into a tree. She fell to the ground bawling again. Luke came up, and made a pathetic attempt to comfort her, but what really made Angela stop crying was shock.

"No one could possibly have such yellow eyes…. It's so unnatural. That means there's something wrong with him," thought Angela. "There are many things wrong with him," said/thought the Harvest Gawd. Angela and Luke had an interesting conversation about bananas and mayonnaise, and after that, Angela had enough evidence to prove that Luke was a….

Some kind of were-puppy. He was too immature to be a were wolf, so he was a were puppy. TO THE THINKING CHAIR!

Clue 1: Yellow eyes. Only wolves have yellow eyes. (A/N: BALTO! :D)

Clue 2: The mayonnaise obsession. Mayonnaise comes from chicken eggs, which obviously come from chickens. And wolves like to eat chickens. And lambs. You can't argue with that logic.

Clue 3: He was a REALLY fast runner. He actually RAN. Nobody in this town RAN. They all walked. Except for Gill, he teleported.

Interesting notes: Time to get to the bottom of this whole blue hair thing! Time to call her second cousin three times removed.

"Hello, Kyle! Long time no hear from! I got to ask you a question," said Angela. "HI ANGELA! I DIDN'T HEAR FROM YOU, TOO!" said Kyle. "Well, ya know how you're good with monsters and such…. So are there any BLUE wolf-like monsters, where you're from?" asked Angela. "Oh. You mean my Silver Wolf?" said Kyle, quite proud. "I just said blue," replied Angela. "Well, they call it silver, but it really is blue," Kyle said, he pouted, although no one could see him. "Aww! I love wolves, or anything related to the dog family! What's his name?" squealed Angela. "…Choco-wolf," said Kyle. Angela hung up.

Now it was time for the…truth. Angela couldn't do the whole truth thing on Toby cause' he kinda…died? And Angela couldn't do the whole truth thing on Jin, cause' he died (?), too, or so she thought. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT?!" yelled Angela. "N-nothing," said third person.

"LUKE!" Angela barked. "Angie-chan!" he squealed excitedly, while running to greet his friend. Time to do this Detective Grimoire style. (A/N: Detective Grimoire is the best detective game, ever!) Angela cast her eyes to the ground. "LUKE! YOU'RE A WOLF-THING!" yelled Angela, bluntly. "What? Oh, yeah! Yes, I am," said Luke, quite proudly. Angela looked up, surprised. Wow that was EASY. "Do you know what everybody else is?" asked Angela, urgently. "No…." said Luke, deflated. Angela knew she was going to regret this. "Luke, do you want to join me on my epic quest for the truth?" asked Angela. "WOULD I? I'D LOVE TO," yipped Luke. "Okay, now I need you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, and I also need you to get me some yogurt, too," said Angela.


	5. Shocking Confessions in an Emo Castle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything copyrighted.

"DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!" hummed Luke. He knew stealing Bo's bird-watcher binoculars would come in handy! Luke sat in a tree, and was busy spying on the peoples with Bo's binoculars, and he wrote little notes in a journal for Angela. By this rate, he'd get her to eight hearts in less than a week! Hehhehehehheeheheheh…… *ahem* But like most things in life, it didn't turn out well. First of all, Gill spotted him, and called him stupid. _He's just jealous cause' he'll never be with Angela…. MWAHAHHAHAH! t_hought Luke.

We shall know take a break from Luke's pointless thoughts.

Angela commented herself on getting rid of Luke, so flawlessly. "Narcissist," hissed black-robe. "HEY! I never learned your name…. I mean I just learned that red-hair's the Harvest Gawd, so now I'm wondering who YOU are," thought Angela. "Just call me wizard," he grumbled. "Wizard? Hmm…. How am I going to twist that name up…" thought Angela. "HEY! GIT BACK TO THE STORY!" third-person yelled.

So Far….

We learned that Toby's a zombie, Luke's a were-puppy, and that Jin's a robot. Oh yeah! And that Gill's kinda weird….

"Any questions?" asked Angela, as she finished writing it all down on the school-room chalkboard. Wizard and the Harvest Gawd were sitting in the tiny kids' chair-tables. Yes. They were there. IN THE FLESH! Well, after breaking seven of the chairs the Harvest Gawd was technically sitting on the floor. Wizard raised his hand. "Yes, my pupil?" asked Angela. Wizard blushed. Well, if someone as tan as him could blush, anyways. "I…I…"he stammered. He was interrupted by Gill, who ever so rudely burst in. He looked at the scene, and started to chuckle. Yeah, it was pretty funny to see Angela all dressed up as a teacher, to see the high and mighty Harvest Gawd on the floor, and to see the wizard standing in a kiddie's chair. "How'd you know we were here?!" asked Angela. "After I heard about seven ear splitting cracks, I decided to see what was up," said Gill, looking at the two other people suspiciously. "Well, well, well! I'm surprised! You figured out who ALMOST everybody was. We don't want anyone to get nosy. Why don't I take you hostage now?" asked Gill. "Uh…no thanks…" said Angela. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE COPPERS!" yelled Wizard. "Oh, no not you. I only want the girl," said Gill. And faster than you can say peanut butter, Gill grabbed Angela, and they teleported away.

Being taken hostage by Gill was definitely different, than your normal hostage situation. Angela sat in the corner, whimpering in fear, while Gill was actually trying to COAX her out of there. "Probably cuz he wants to eat my brains," thought Angela. "I'm not a zombie! That's Toby!" said Gill. Somewhere out there, Toby drooled. "I sware I won't hurt you," drawled Gill. "PINKY sware?" asked Angela. They pinky swore, oh sorry, sware, and surprisingly enough Gill kept the promise. "So…what are you?" asked Angela. Gill sat in his throne made out of skulls, sipping tomato/blood juice, while reading messages from his message bats. "I'm a vampire, is it not hard to tell?" said Gill. "Weeeel, yeah," said Angela. "Hmm," said Gill. "You know, I have taken a fondness to you. This is the first human. I feel…happy (?) I want you to be my…." said Gill, while blushing. It was pretty funny to see because Gill was all pale and such. Angela stared. Somewhere out there, Toby drooled already doing it for Angela. Angela stared some more. Gil returned her gaze.

MEANWHILE

"OH NOES! ANGELA! SHE'S BEING TORTURED BY THE EMO KING!" wailed Wizard. "We must save her, but we don't know what Gill is. We need backup…" said the Harvest Gawd who was also crying. "OMG! ANGELA'S BEING HELD HOSTAGE!!" yelled Luke, as he jumped from the tree he was sitting on, to the window of the school room. Toby came in drooling through the door. "Heey, where's Jin?" asked Wizard. "Ierno," said the two boys. Chase came in, panting, through the door. "You, what can you do? You're just a normal human," said the Harvest Gawd more thoughtfully, than meanly. "Oh, well I just wanted to help," said Chase. "SHUT UP! ANGELA'S IN PAIN!" screamed Luke, as the four traversed to Gill's castle.

BACK TO THE OTHERS

The two stared each other for a long time. "You have as much time as you want, milady. Even if you refuse…. I'll always still…lov-" said Gill. The window broke.

FIVE MINUTES AGO

The four finally made it to the castle. Mayor Porky was skipping around singing a song about rainbows. "Sugar cookie?" he asked sweetly. "Sure," said the four. "You…are a bad cook! These cookies taste like-," yelped Chase. The others disagreed. Chase sulked. "HURRY UP AND SAVE ANGELA!!!" yelled Mayor Porky. "What are you?" asked Wizard suspicially. "I'm a fairy, duh!" said Mayor Fatty, as he flew off into the sunset.

BACK TO THE OTHERS

The window broke, and Luke came tumbling out of it. The Harvest Gawd followed. Chase and Toby ended up at the door again. The Wizard materialized out of the ground. "YOU GUYS CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO SAVE ME! EVEN TOBY AND JIN RESURRECTED THEMSELVES!" yelled Angela. Her eyes became teary, and they all had a group hug. Gill interrupted it, like he interrupted EVERYTHING. "YOU FOOOOOOLS!" hissed Gill. "ATTACK MY BAT MINIONS!" he yelled, as he then walked into his room, with a swish of his cape. Angela whipped out her wand. "HEY! Why didn't you kill him with the wand?" asked Wizard. "We still don't know what he is," said Angela sadly. She obviously seemed to forget the conversation, after Gill's surprising confession. "Now, we fight," said Angela. The heroes valiantly fought, but the bats were just too emo. "Now, we epically fail and RUN!" said Angela.

It seems that the bats cannot leave their castle. The heroes fell to the ground laughing. Even Jin. The real hero was Chase, and this is why.

5 MINUTES AGO

OH NO! SOMEONE TRAPPED US IN, WITH THIS DOOR!" sobbed Angela. "We're screwed," said Luke, and they all started to cry. "YOU FRIGGIN OPEN IT!" yelled Chase, as he opened the door. The "heores ran out."

NOW

"I'm hungry let's go eat!" said Angela.

_____________________________________________________________________________________Well, seems like we finished another chapter! Don't worry the fun doesn't end. It may seem like the previous chapter were short, but it's just cuz I don't believe in double spacing. But if it is too bunched up…. Anyways, see you next time on W.W.W.W! :D

Angela: I'm STILL HUNGRY! HELLO? *sobs*


	6. Mapler on a MISSION

Hullo there readers! It's time for another chapter of W.W.W.W.! Hope you all enjoy!

"An orange smoothie for Angela and me, an apple juice for the Harvest Gawd, a banana split for Luke, an herb tea for Jin, an herb fish for Toby, and some coffee ice-cream for the Wizard," said Chase. "I said I'm hungry not-"said Angela as she sipped the smoothie. She paused, and was in perfect bliss for a full minute, so were the others. "I-I…" she stammered. "Mmmmm-hmm," said Chase. "But I said I wanted coffee ice-cream with whipped cream, caramel, and chocolate shavings," said Angela. Wizard looked up from his dish, and smiled secretly to himself. "Oranges are better," said Chase, who looked quite pissed. Angela leaned over to the right, and stole some of Wizard's ice-cream. Wizard went into shock. So did everybody else. "HEY! You should try this banana split, Angie~! It pwns whatever Wizard's eating eight times!" yipped Luke. "NO! Angela! You should try my apple juice!" said the Harvest Gawd. "Er…" said Angela, feeling doubtful and confused. The Wizard smiled to himself again because he was preferred. "I thought you said you were hungry," said Toby. "Herbal tea is delicious and nutritious," said Jin. "I HATE RHYMING! AND I HATE YOU GUYS, TOO!" Angela ran away, while crying.

15 Minutes Later

Angela, still crying (which she does a lot), ended up at the forest. "I HEARD THAT YOU STUPID THIRD PERSON!" said Angela, who was STILL crying. Little Bo looked up from his tree chopping. Well, he wasn't chopping anything. For Bo's birthday, Angela got him a mythic ore to upgrade his little axe because Dale was involved in some kind of child-labor thing. He had Bo cut an ancient super powerful tree, that Dale knew he couldn't chop down. Bo had been trying to chop that tree for six years; ever since he was three. Bo was forever grateful to Angela, too. "No, we shouldn't cry! It makes your pretty eyes all puffy!" said Bo. Angela stared. "Thanks," said Angela. "Do you have any quests you need me to fulfill?" asked Bo. Oh. My. Harvest. Goddess. Somewhere, out there the Harvest Goddess chuckled as she chomped into a sugar covered strawberry. "YOU!" yelled Angela, accusingly. "YOU'RE A MAPLER!" she said. Bo nodded. Angela ran around screaming.

Clue 1: He has spiky hair.

Clue 2: He asked for a quest.

Clue 3: THE BIGGEST ONE OF ALL! He wore green slime slippers.

"ANGELAAA!" screamed none other than Luke. The others arrived panting behind. "Oh, hi!" said Angela. Luke questioned why she was screaming. "TOP SUPER SECRET MISSION. YOU TOO, BO!" yelled Angela.

29 Minutes Later

It took twenty nine minutes because Jin's batteries ran out, so they had to go back to the creepy old hag doctor.

"SO I HAVE REACHED THE CONCLUSION THAT… BO IS A MAPLER!" yelled Angela. Everyone gasped. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE A MAPLER!" yelled Luke. Bo shrugged. They were all in Angela's animal barn because Gill had found out their secret meeting place #1. "It was another funny sight. Angela was sitting on top of a cow, using the wall as her black-board. Everyone else was sitting on the floor. Bo was playing with a baby sheep. (A/N: Get the joke… anybody?!) Luke and Toby were almost lying on the floor, gawking at the ostrich's toes. The Harvest Gawd was shooing away animals, and the Wizard was awkwardly shifting away from the multiple animals coming towards him. Jin was conked out from the battery change, onto the hay stack. The Harvest Gawd figured that this was his only chance to talk to Angela alone. "Teacher?" he asked. "Yes, what is it my pupil?" asked Angela. "Angela…. Would you like to know my real-?" asked the Harvest Gawd, as he was ever so rudely interrupted, by our favorite nerd, Gill.

"NOT AGAIN!" screamed the Harvest Gawd. "Tch, I just wanted to figure out what was up…. I'm not here to take Angela, but it will happen soon," said Gill, winking at Angela, who was kind of brain dead from all that teaching. "Ahem, anyways, I don't have time for that! I just wanted to tell you all that we have a new person-"said Gill. Everyone else in the barn ran, (Jin was feeling better) trampling Gill to the floor.

Everyone was on the beach, straining their eyes to try to see who the new person was this time. Out stepped a mini-skirt wearing, purple with yellow streaked hair girl (?), who was also wearing earrings. She was, by far, the girliest person in all of Harvest Moon. Everyone stared. Owen whistled. Kathy kicked him in the shin. "HELLO! My, what a reception crowd! My name is Julius!" said the girl. "Nice to meet ya, babe," said Owen. Kathy, ran from the beach, crying. "Babe?! I am a man!" hissed Julius. Everyone stared. A couple girls fainted. "Well, of course he's a man. He's HAWT!" said a voice. Everyone craned their necks trying to find the source of the voice. "WHY THANK YOU! I shall be off, darlings. Ta-tah!" said Julius.

"OKAY! That guy is sus-pic-ious!" said Angela. Everyone nodded in agreement. "We shall be selecting a super secret spy team of two people. That will be me and someone else. We can't go around with ALL you guys! There are WAY too many of you! SEE! Even third person has to type you guys as everyone because third person doesn't want to type up all of your names" said Angela. "SO! Who is the sneakiest, calmest, bestest person here?" asked Angela. Everyone volunteered themselves. "NO! WE SHALL HAVE THE KITTY SNIFF TEST!" said Angela. Everyone stared in confusion, except for third person who GLARED in confusion.

"MR. CHOCO-KINS!" yelled Angela. A bell in the distance could be heard. Out came an adorable black cat with a little bell collar. Everyone awwwwwed. "SO! Whoever Choco-kins chooses, will be the one to join me," said Angela. Choco-kins sniffed each and everyone before making his choice. "YOU! YOU WILL BE THE ONE TO JOIN ME TO FIND OUT THE TRUTH ABOUT THE JULIUS!" yelled Angela, getting to into character.

_____________________________________________________________________________________Whew! What a cliff-hanger! So I have decided to double space cuz I have trouble reading it, so I think most of you would, too. ANYWAYS…. See you next time on- "NO NO NO NO ! Do you see these tense changes, grammar mistakes, and logic flaws?" yelled Gill. Uh…no. "LOOK! LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER! HOW CAN JIN BE IN THE CASTLE IF HE WAS LEFT BEHIND? ALSO, BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH! APOLOGIZE TO THE READERS!" yelled Gill. Sorry readers for my … story problems. Also, sorry for the whole Maple Story thing. I guess it doesn't make sense for those of you who haven't played it. My cousins play it, so I'm not some kind of level 50000 warrior, or something. *Whips out big sword* Gill. Get. Out.


	7. Our Heroes and The Mystical Oracle

Hey you all out there! Back with yet another segment of W.W.W.W.! Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted. Really, come on now? -___-

"YOU! Wait…there's two of you? Bo AND … Toby?!??!??!??!" yelped Angela. "NOOOO!" screamed everyone else who didn't get picked. "Choco-chan, I don't think these two…" started Angela. "NO! TAKE MEH WITH YOU!" yelled Bo. "Choco-chan, not Toby, I mean we'd be dragging him the whole time," said Angela. "MEOW MEOW MEOW!" murmured Choco-kins. "Okay, fine Wizard and Bo, come with me, the rest of you, sit tight!" announced Angela.

The three sat in the bushes right in front of Julius's house. The Wizard smiled at himself, yet again. Then Julius, out of nowhere, came behind the three. "YOU MUST BE HERE FOR YOUR FORTUNES!" said Julius. "Come, come," he said, ushering them to his door. Inside the pink waiting room they saw a frightened Candace, shivering in a purple chair. "Welcome to Julius's Mystic Oracle. How may I take your order?" she asked. The three stared. "I SAID HOW MAY I TAKE YOUR ORDER?!" screeched Candace. "I'd like a double cheese-"started Bo. "THE SPECIAL, MASTER!" yelped Candace. "Alrighty, dears," said Julius, who led them through a hot pink door.

The Wizard screamed and lunged at Julius. "WHAT JUST HAPPENNED?" yelled Bo. Angela then proceeded to hit the Wizard on the head with her hammer. "OWCH! What was that for?" yelped the Wizard. "For blowing our cover! I should be asking the same," hissed Angela. "THAT. IS MY CRYSTAL BALL. He stole it!" said the Wizard accusingly, while pointing at a startled Julius. "Ah,, I know what you are here for. You are here for my identity,eh? Well, you must guess it!" said Julius. "Are you a…hermaphrodite?" asked Angela, with scrutiny. "Close, but I am something else!" said Julius. "A tranny?" asked Bo. "BO!" yelled everyone. They were shocked that such a young child knew such things. "I know stuff. *shrugs* Like…" said Bo. "BO! THIS IS A… KIND OF CHILDREN'S STORY!"yelled Third Person from above. We do not need it fouled! "Candace just said he was a mystical oracle," said the Wizard. "CORRECT!" said the Mystical Oracle, Julius. "WIZARD! YOU'RE A GENIOUS!" said Angela, and the three had a group hug. "Aww," said the audience.

"Now, would you like to know your fortunes?" asked the Mystical Oracle, Julius. "Sure!" said Angela. "By the power vested in me by the Harvest Gawd, I SUMMON THEE FORTUNE OF ANGELA! " yelled Julius, raising his hands dramatically. Somewhere out there, the Harvest Gawd was thinking about cookies. Apple cookies. *Ahem* "Oh yeah. Right. Angela, you will be taken hostage by a mysterious man…again, it seems," said Julius. "NOOOOOO!" yelled the Wizard, Bo, and Angela. The three left, down heartened. "WAIT! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" yelled Julius.

Clue 1:-

"Hey we don't need clue cards, we know what he is!" said the Wizard. "SHUT UP!" yelled everyone else.

Clue 1: He has really long hair. All fortune tellers on T.V. have long hair.

Clue 2: He talks funny, and he can talk in symbols. It is said to be impossible for human, (only possible for the Witch Princess) but….

Clue 3: He has a crystal ball. Only fortune tellers have a crystal ball.

Clue 4: He accurately defined Angela's future.

"HEY! WHAT?" yelped Angela. Out of nowhere, came none other than GILL! Who secondly interrupted our clues. "Heh. It was foolish to leave everyone else behind, but even if they did come…. Heh," said Gill. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US-" started Bo. "That's my line! And besides, I'LL KILL YOU!" hissed the Wizard. Unfortunately, Gill the cheater, teleported. "OH NOES!" yelled Bo.

IN THE BARN

Toby was picking his nose. Jin was lecturing Toby. Luke was rolling around on the floor. Chase was rolling around on the floor with him. The high and mighty Harvest Gawd was knocked out (sleeping) against a cow. "OMG EVERYBODY! ANGELA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" yelled Bo. "WHAT?!" screamed everybody. The Harvest Gawd turned to the Wizard. "I trusted you!" he bellowed. "… No you didn't," said the Wizard, confused. "Oh, right!" said the Harvest Gawd. "What's up with purple hair!" muttered Luke. "I wouldn't be talking, blue hair!" hissed Julius. "YOU WANNA MESS?!" yelled Luke. "YEAH!" yelled Julius. "NO MORE FIGHTING! ANGELA'S IN DANGER!" said Chase. "Oh yeah…."

Sorry, it sounds a bit repetitive. It was fun trying to figure out who Bo and Julius would be. One of my friends said Julius should be the "gay master." *laughs* Anyways, it will be different. Sort of. NEXT TIME ON W.W.W.W.


	8. The End OH NOES!

"OH NOES NOT AGAIN!" yelled Angela. She was in a new place, though. A beach. It looked a lot like Toucan Island. "You didn't want to see me?" asked Gill. "Well, it was pretty interesting last time," said Angela, thoughtfully. "I still don't know what you are…" said Angela. Gill took her hand. With his other hand, he took out a ballpoint pen. He wrote vampire on her hand, and then kissed it. Angela ran screaming. "EW EW EW! EWWW! UNCOMFORTABLE SITUATION!" she screamed. She ran/swam all the way back home.

SOMEWHERE IN WAFFLE TOWN  
"I checked all over the village, no sign of Angela," sobbed Luke. "We checked Gill's castle, nothing but mice and bats," sighed the Wizard and HG depressingly. They all sobbed. Even Julius, who had known Angela for five minutes. Then, everyone could feel a wet thump on each of their heads. "ANGELA!" yelled everybody. They all had another group hug. Until Angela, felt UNCOMFORTABLE. "Angela, you must choose now!"hissed the Harvest Gawd. "Woah, hold up. Did I miss a conversation, or two?" said Angela.

FLASHBACK

"Listen guys, you know how Gill keeps stealing Angela, right? Well, WE need to stop that forever. We need to keep her safe. SO one of us has to be her bodyguard," said the Wizard. "Or one of us could be her BF, so that Gill would FINALLY get the hint, that Angela doesn't like him," said the Harvest Gawd. "But who…?" asked Jin. Then all of them started to viciously fight.

"So..so while I was being captured by a…vampire, you were just fighting?!" sobbed Angela. "HE'S A VAPIRE!" yelled everyone in unison.

Clue 1: Blood juice

Clue 2: He's kinda eMOOish, get it?

Clue 3: The mind reading, the bats, the castle!

"Yep, he told me so. I AM SO ASHAMED! YOU WILL NEVER WIN BACK MY FORGIVENESS," hissed Angela.

Five Minutes Later

"YOU ARE ALL FORGIVEN!" sobbed Angela. "So…which one of us are you going to choose?" asked Toby. "UNCOMFORTABLE SITUATION! YAHH!" yelled Angela, but she was prevented from running. "Please?" asked Bo. "NO!" yelled Angela. "I choose none of you. I fly solo," said Angela. And on those words she left.

This is the end! I'm sorry the ending was so….Lame Turnipy I hope you all liked this story, and learned to appreciate crack fics for what they are. Don't worry, though! I am starting a new and other crack-fic along with a romantic-fic, so I wish you all good laughs, and epic randomness….


	9. Epilogue

Whew! Bet ya didn't expect this! I NEEDED an epilogue, that ending was too vague, so here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything copyrighted blah blah blah.

ON WAFFLE ISLAND

"Hey, do you have any sevens?" asked Gill. "DAMMIT!" said Luke. "Go Fish," said Gill, evilly. They both sighed. Life was boring ever since Angela left to "fly solo." It was so boring Gill and Luke became almost friends. "Psh, you forgot about us!" hissed the Wizard, the HG, Jin, Toby, Julius, Chase, and Bo. They were all sitting there drinking up a storm and playing Go Fish, the sorry lot! Yes, even Bo. At first Luke screamed at him, but after he became drunk himself, he just collapsed. They all sighed. They were in Angela's barn, reminescating the good old days….

SOMEWHERE IN THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE!  
"Do you choose to accept this mission Agent 007 ½?" asked the CIA. "YUPPERS! 'I'm already there!" yelled Angela, as she water biked towards the Bermuda Triangle. "Okay, here's what you have to do…."

BACK HOME: D

"AND…*sob* Do you remember the time Angela learned how to walk?" sobbed the Harvest Gawd. *Well, you know since they are Angela's immortal guardians* "Yeah, she was so young!" sobbed the Wizard. "What the…" muttered Chase, who had the will not to drink himself drunk like the others, along with Gill. "I can still remember her terrified expressions, oh they were so amusing!" sighed Gill. "Yeah, I miss the way she's usually cheerful, and always trying to cheer me up," sighed Chase.

IN A VOLCANO?

"Dun dun dun dun dun!" sang Angela. The dubbed Angela theme song, yes she had her own theme song! FINALLY!

Back Home

"SIGH" They all had a big cry fest.

OUTSIDE A VOLCANO

"I achieved the ultimate legendary stone!" yelled Angela, triumphantly. A smiley-faced rock was in her back pocket. "I have achieved my goal in life. I'm gonna name you Stoney!" she said excitedly. Stoney stared in silence. "At least she didn't say Rocky," said Stoney.

Back Home: 7 years later

"It has been seven years, and Angela is still missing, so she is presumed-"started the minister. "SURPRISE!" yelled Angela, as she popped out of the casket, giving almost everyone heart attacks.

Author's Box

ALRIGHT! I ended it! WOOOOT! Okay, so yeah. Sorry, the ending was short an unromantic…. But, as I said earlier I wish you all an epically randomly interesting time.


End file.
